


Ocean eyes

by Isakwondo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakwondo/pseuds/Isakwondo
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke are sent back in time by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage of six paths after almost killing each other in their last fight, they don't realize yet how difficult doing everything a second time will be.And the understanding of it comes with a price.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> First of all, thank you for following the link to this story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I've always been a bit bitter with the Naruto series, as much as I loved it. Let's say it, Kishimoto is really bad at world-building and keeping track of what his characters are doing and when they are doing it. Plus, I always thought it was a bit… weird how Naruto and Sasuke would come out almost whole out of each of their fights with the destruction they cause around them each time. I’m not saying I’m going to kill or mutilate everyone. I’m saying I just want it a bit more… realistic? As much as a world with chakras and ninjas can be.
> 
> This is not a "Fix It" because I won't be saving everyone, and I won't be making the story better. It'll be... different!
> 
> Since there isn't a "real" timeline, I will be following loosely the one from the manga. Meaning I will take into account some stuff seen in the movies or the anime. Everything will be explained in time, believe me. I will not just throw information at you and will try to make this readable for people who didn't watch or read Naruto.
> 
> The title was inspired by the doujinshi Blue Calm and the song by Billie Eilish, Ocean eyes.  
> I thought it fitted pretty well given the eye color of Naruto and seeing he'll be the main character of this story with Sasuke.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm french so my English is a bit limited. I will do my best to offer you quality content and am actually searching for a beta-reader.

The silence was deafening after the noise of the Rasengan colliding with the Chidori in the valley of death. Naruto was floating in a dark emptiness, but his stomach wasn’t upset even with the lack of up and down. 

The soft tingle of a bell was heard. 

Blue orbs opened to see what was disturbing even in death. Because that’s what he was, wasn’t it? Dead. He had felt the attack eating away his flesh and bones, fast and burning, to the point Kurama would never have been able to protect him, even if he had known beforehand about the attack.

But he had in a way. It was always like that with them. Chidori against Rasengan. That’s how they would settle things. How they would express their feelings. 

Tears burned the blonde’s eyes while the bell rang again. The high sound didn’t help him holding back the suffocating feeling on his chest. Had he killed Sasuke? Was he even more of a murderer? There was a neat difference between killing an enemy and killing your best friend. Your brother. Because that’s what Sasuke is. Was.

The thought was enough to make him yell, a sorrow-filled scream filling the silence. Mourning the death of the most important person in his life. The one who pushed him to get better. To get stronger. 

And then, again, the silence. The bell was getting closer. Blinking, he turned around and saw light in the emptiness. It was slowly filling the cold, warming up his face, gently stroking his hair.  _ That’s what a mother’s touch feels like.  _ He remembered, reminiscing on the few times he got to see his own mother. 

But when a filament of light reached toward him, he hesitated. Shouldn’t the Shinigami be the one taking the dead? Was it really what death felt like? So soft and gentle, it was almost surreal.

Keeping his hands at his sides, he was wondering whether or not to hold onto it when the rumble of a deep voice got him out of his dilemma.

“Do it Naruto. This is my last gift to you and Sasuke.”

Immediately, the ninja looked at his hand. 

The sun was still here.

_ The sun. _

The moment he took notice of it, the light took the decision away from him and wrapped around his body, tight and burning. At the same time, his stomach finally woke up and confusing signals started to flood his brain. He felt sick, tired and more than anything, he was in unbearable pain.

So, Naruto did what any normal human would do.

He screamed.

Screamed his pain and his fear. His sorrow and regrets. His anxiety and anger.

He wouldn’t be able to tell you how long it lasted, when the pain finally started to subside to gentleness only to come back again, as a burning fire on his stomach. And when, finally, he was able to open his eyes, the blurriness didn’t make it any easier to understand what was happening.

Colors were faded, almost black and white, and everything a bit too far ended up really blurry. He blinked, trying to make it go away. Did his sight got damaged? He tried moving his head but couldn’t. Tried to reach but couldn’t. Being paralyzed made the heavyweight on his chest come back until he realized he could hear a voice.

Looking around, his eyes fixated on a face he recognized, even with his lack of good vision.

_ Mom. _

He then looked up, trying to make sense of what was happening. He was met by a familiar sight. 

_ Dad. _

He couldn’t call out to them, but they were right here. In front of him. He tried to reach out but then again, his arm didn’t comply. 

Frustration was getting to him when he finally paid attention to the voices when seeing his father’s lips moving.

“I will seal half of the kyuubi in myself-”

Naruto felt his eyes widening. If he was in another situation, maybe it would have been funny, to someone with such big round eyes. But he now knew where he was. Why he couldn’t move. 

_ I’m a baby. I’m a fucking baby, oh shit. That’s not good.  _

10th of October. How could he forget? But how could he remember? He was only a few minutes old when the event of the Kyuubi transpired. 

But if he was back in time after dying… Kurama was inside him when he died so maybe-

The growl of furry emerging from afar made him realize he was hoping for too much. Kurama was still enraged by the events that transpired that night and probably not really aware of what was happening after being controlled once again by an Uchiha. But he could hope that maybe when seeing him, the fox would realize.

His paralyzed limbs and small body were useless as of now. He could only watch the event happen, only with a small difference. His father wasn’t sealing the Kyuubi in himself. 

No. Naruto was going to have to take the whole nine-tailed beast in his small body. The difference left him confused. What was happening? Why was this point changing? If he did come back in the past then...

His thoughts were once again interrupted as everything precipitated itself. Kurama empaling his parents on his claw. And his mother’s voice.

“Naruto... Don’t be picky, eat lots and grow strong... Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm... Also, don’t stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends... You don’t need a lot of friends, just a few ones you can really, really trust…”

Her voice wavered while she heaved out the words. The now turned baby Naruto was listening avidly, taking in everything he could. He wished was an Uchiha, for a moment, just so he could record it and listen to it over and over again.

“I wasn’t very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don’t get too depressed if you can’t do something well… Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy… Oh, and this is important, it’s about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.”

Naruto was holding his breath, he didn’t want the moment to end, but he knew it was coming. So he listened, promising himself to do everything his parents wanted. To be a better shinobi this time around.

“Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you’re twenty, too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is men… I’m a woman, but I don’t know too much about this… Ah, I was only ever in love with your father, but all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it’s only natural to take an interest in boys… But just don’t get hooked on bad men… Find someone just like your father, someone who will treat you well and be there for you. Someone you will be able to love with everything you have and even more.”

If the situation was less dire, if he was able to speak and think, he would have asked  _ why men ?  _ But at the moment, he was suspended at his mother’s lips. Waiting, small fists clenched by the anxiety.  _ Don’t go mom. Please don’t die, I need you please- _

“Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know… Naruto, from now on, you’re going to face a lot of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There’s so much, Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer…”

Pause. Her breath rattled against her ribcage, similar to the sound of dying animal.

“I love you…”

Her voice died out and a deeper one, that he recognized as Minato’s took on. Naruto tried to pay attention, he tried. But his father’s voice, pleading him to listen to his mother, was too much.

As he felt tears swelling up his eyes again, his father put his hands together, forming a seal.

“ _ Hakke no Fūin Shiki _ ”

Before the blinding light put him to sleep during the sealing, Naruto closed his eyes, a heavy weight on the chest.

_ Thank you, mom, dad. I’ll see you again. _


End file.
